The land before time XVII: A tiny adventure
by Javimagine236
Summary: Because of a strange fruit, the gang shrinks to a small size that will give them the biggest adventure of all.


**DISCLAIMED: I don't own "The land before time"**

* * *

 **The story is about a dinosaur valley called "Great Valley", where lived 7 small dinosaurs that are: Littlefoot the longneck (apatosaurus); Cera the threehorn (triceraptos); Ducky the swimmer (saurolophus); Petrie the flyer (pteranodon); Spike the spiketail (stegosaurus); Chomper the sharptooth (tyrannosaurus rex) and Ruby the fast runner (oviraptor).**

* * *

One night a small comet crashed into the valley limits giving light a small outbreak of which, weeks later it became a mysterious tree. One day, the gang went to that area of the valley to play and while they did, Chomper was looking for bugs to eat, moments later he found the tree. Being astonished by the luminosity of the tree, he called the rest to show it, the children to see it, were also amazed by the strange fruits that it gave.

Littlefoot decided to try one of his fruits and he was so impressed by the good taste he had and suggested to others to prove it. After doing it they liked it, but suddenly all began to feel dizzy and they all ended up fainting. When they woke up they saw a lot of tall herbs like mountains and giant trees that looked like feet of a longneck, they didn't know what was going on until they, suddenly, felt a tremor in the land that they later discovered was a walking dinosaur.

When they saw it they came to a conclusion: they had been shrunk to the size of insects as they ate the fruits of the tree. Cera was angry with Littlefoot for suggesting to eat the fruits of that tree and Chomper for find it, Ruby managed to calm it down because they didn't know what would happen. Not knowing how to return to its size, Petrie suggested flying the valley to warn the adults, but Littlefoot said it would take a long time and his voice is too low for them to hear.

Suddenly they heard something in the grass, the gang got scared because they didn't know the dangers of being small, but it turns out to be an ant. The ant, called Hector, was frightened to see such small dinosaurs, the gang managed to calm him and told him how they had reached that situation. Hector, seeing the problem they had, decided to take him to his anthill to see if the queen could find a solution to her problem, once there all the ants looked at them in awe and anger, while the gang was amazed at what they had built the ants.

Hector took them to the Queen, at first showed calm to see the gang with Hector, this when he explained the problem of the gang to the queen, this refused to welcome them since the dinosaurs always trampled on them and considered them a creepy crawlies, but Littlefoot managed to change the queen's mind. In the end the queen decided to take them only until the healer of the anthill found a cure, although the healer didn't want to help the dinosaurs had to do because it was orders of the queen, then said that the process of creation would last weeks or months, but he would do his best.

The next day, the gang decided to help the ants in their daily chores to pass the time, even though at first the ants despised them for their species, they began to become friends as time went on, some helped them in the work of digging or moving great things, while the others helped in collecting food for the winter, the boys were impressed by how hard working and strong that the ants can become, that was something that they never paid attention to because of their previous size.

The next morning the gang was going to do the same as the day before, but suddenly a very badly wounded bee appeared and took her to the anthill to be cured. Once the bee woke up, he told everyone that he was a soldier of the queen bee and that a few days ago a warrior wasps led by his queen were approaching his hive, despite the strength and number of bees, the wasps seized the hive and locked their queen and before he fled the place he heard some wasps say that the queen was planning something to seize the field and turn all the insects into his slaves.

After hearing that the ants gathered to talk about the invasion of the wasps, most suggested the retreat, but very few suggested the fight for the place. Hector, who was in favor of the withdrawal said it was a suicide, that if the bees couldn't defeat them they couldn't, that would need the force of a thousand bugs to finish the wasps. Suddenly Littlefoot came up with an idea, told the queen that the solution could be other insects, go through the valley and gather the strongest to be able to defeat the wasps and restore peace.

Many said it was crazy, but the queen agreed with it if Hector was accompanying them, despite their denial. At dawn they began their search trip even though Hector said they were going to die, but Cera achieved almost encouraged him by telling him that he was with them at the same time that they needed him to walk through the valley because they were too small to know where they were.

Along the way they found stones and branches and giant leaves, but they found nothing until suddenly they heard a cry of help, they went to see that it was and discovered that it was a butterfly trapped in a web. Cera tried to save her, but unfortunately it was also trapped as the spider web was a very resistant material, the gang knew that they had no time for girls, then Chomper decided to act using their fangs and claws to cut the threads while the rest pulled them or helped Chomper with the threads.

After releasing them from the web they all calmed down until a giant spider appeared very angry, the gang couldn't do anything to eight giant legs, but the butterfly occurred the idea to use the web to defeat it, the gang, to hear that, didn't take a second to take the web, entangled it around the spider, which caused it to fall to the ground, when they saw it defeated, they all fled the place before it was released.

After that, the butterfly, called Tirli, thanked them and Ducky told her that she had beautiful wings, which made her blush, Littlefoot to realize how she had acted before the situation of the spider, asked him to join his army of insects against wasps , though she was afraid of wasps she decided to do so for what they have done for her, and after gathering her first member they continued her quest.

During their journey they were watching and learning things from some insects that were on their way, butterflies that perched on the flowers, insects that camouflaged with the environment until they became invisible, and large insects that flew or traversed by the surroundings, later they found themselves in an area, to a rhinoceros beetle called Sam who was trying to move a rock.

The gang was surprised to see that it succeeded since its species is the strongest of the insects, asked why he had moved that rock, this said he did it because it hindered his way. Sam told them that the wasps had taken over some areas of the valley and that he was leaving before they came to his, but then appeared a mosquito that wanted to steal the food to Sam, but this defended itself to be his very weak opponent and the mosquito flew away.

Sam explained to them that he was Gul, a mosquito that, by hating reptile's blood, is dedicated to stealing food from other insects. Littlefoot to see how strong Sam was, he proposed to join his army against the wasps and he agreed to show the wasps that not all insects are weak, after getting their second member, continued their search. Suddenly they started to feel a huge tremor, at first they thought it was an earthquake, but the bugs knew they were dinosaur footprints.

They all started running and dodging the giant footprints, but there were so many dinosaurs that it looked like it wasn't going to end, so Chomper found a worm cave where they were guarded until the danger passed. Once the earthquake was over, the gang decided to spend the night there in case something similar happened, the next morning to see that there was no danger all left of the cave, Cera began to complain saying that they had enough for their army and they owed back to the anthill to be sure of the dangers, but Littlefoot said that no, it was their obligation to help the ants after they help them.

Suddenly they all stayed with a surprise face and walked backwards slowly, Cera ask them what was going on, but nothing. Then she fell on top of her a slimy liquid, looked up and discovered that she had behind a giant lizard. They ran scared, but the lizard was faster than them, then someone shouted that they came to hide in the crack of a rock, thanks to this they managed to escape the giant lizard.

Later they discovered that this crevice led to a cave where a grasshopper lived called Jim, who was known as the most animated and fun insect in the field. Littlefoot, seeing how good Jim was with the jumps and acrobatics, proposed joining the army against the wasps and without hesitation he accept because it would be fun. Seeing that the lizard was gone, they continued their journey, the journey led them to a devastated place full of dead flies and wounds.

Suddenly a fly grabbed Chomper and asked if the wasps were gone, knowing that yes, Morton told them that he was having a day with other flies when, suddenly, the wasps appeared and by refusing to surrender their lands began a battle that they couldn't win. They killed all the flies in the area and razed everything, but he managed to deceive them by pretending to be dead, Littlefoot to learn about it decided to go seriously and proposed to the others attack the queen wasp and so end it all.

Morton to see that they were an army decided to join them to avenge their people, but Hector didn't want to follow since facing the wasps is too dangerous for him, even for all of them even being together. Although Littlefoot and Chomper tried to convince him he decided to go back to the anthill, but before he told them where the bee hive is now from the wasps.

They reached the tree where the hive was located, as it was too high, the insects that could fly caught the dinosaurs and the insects that couldn't and flew them to the entrance. As they entered the hive, they easily escaped the guards. For a while, the gang was getting from the guardian wasps as they continued their way to the throne room, where the queen wasp would be.

When they came to the place they met face to face with the queen wasp, the gang was a little frightened to see someone known as the most scary and spooky insects, she told them that she was amazed by what they had achieved so far, but that it had been in vain. Then they came out of, like between the walls a whole army of wasps, they had realized that they had fallen into a trap of which there was no way to escape, they tried to defend themselves, but they were too many wasps to be able to overcome them and all fell yielded.

Later Littlefoot woke up inside the cell where the others were and the queen bee, this attempt to encourage them not to surrender and for a way to get out of there and save the insects from the wasps, but Chomper said it was over, who would never get out of there or go back to normal and all because of her guilt. The queen bee comforted them by saying that maybe it was a matter of fate that they would end up like that and that maybe the solution will soon appear, as if Sam were right, suddenly, they heard a noise.

They were very surprised to see that it was Hector, who said he was back because he was worried, Ruby asked him to steal the cell keys to the guard, but this instead of doing that, he used his antennas as keys to release them. Littlefoot realized that they might need more help than I expected and they went running/flying to the anthill to alert the ants, but when they arrived, it was too late.

Around him saw the fields and ants were shattered, an ant told them that the wasps arrived and razed everything and before leaving announced that tomorrow they would take the anthill. Littlefoot to see that knew that nothing could be done against the wasps, which was impossible, the gang went to the anthill to spend their last night before they left the place, but Chomper couldn't give up after what the insects did for them despite being trampled by dinosaurs.

At night while everyone was sleeping Chomper came out a moment sneaking out to ask for extra help, when the rest of the team woke up they were frightened to see that Chomper had come up with the giant spider and Gul, Chomper told them all that he had a definitive plan against the wasps but to do it would need the help of all, after having their friends join, managed to convince all ants of the anthill to join their plan and fight for what they want.

At the exit of the sun, the queen wasp and her army were flying towards the anthill, then they stop, the queen warned the whole anthill to leave or fall to their power, but Chomper shouted that before falling to surrender. The queen threw her first line of soldiers, but suddenly from the ground came the spider and threw to all the wasps a net that entangled them.

The queen ended up sending her entire army, but the ants came forward as they placed traps everywhere, after they jumped all the traps, began a battle between insects and wasps. The queen was furious to see her army defeated by a few miserable insects, then saw Littlefoot in the middle of the field and pounced on him, Hector, seeing Littlefoot facing the queen came up with a good idea while crazy.

Just as the queen was about to kill Littlefoot, Hector appeared on the backs of a lizard, of which, the wasps, when they saw him, fled flying from the place. The queen decided to fly for them, but the lizard caught her and ate it, ending the reign of terror of the wasps, all the insects celebrated it with a big party where they crowned Littlefoot, Chomper and Hector as kings of insects, that was a party that lasted the rest of the day.

After the celebration, the gang began to think their families and that they could never see them again, but suddenly appeared the healer saying that he had found the cure, the gang to hear that, he was very happy because they would recover their size, but before taking it, the gang said goodbye to their new friends and swore that they would never again abuse the insects.

After taking it back to its normal size, they returned to the valley where all their families were waiting for them, the next day, they were enjoying the daily life of the ants and other insects while they remembered how wonderful it can be a world if wiewed from another point of view, meanwhile in an area of the valley, a certain tree had mysteriously disappeared from the place without leaving anything but one of its fruits on the ground with a rotten look.


End file.
